


More Amechu oneshots and fanfiction ideas

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Some more ideas I thought of for this pair
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Kitty love- Alfred and Yao's pet kitten's meet for the first time and at first Yao's doesn't like the happy-go-lucky cat and even finds him annoying (similar to his owner when he first met his boyfriend) but when Alfred's cat saves him out of harms way he begins to see him in a much better light.


	2. Girl for a day

Yao mysteriously wakes up as a girl and has to spend the whole day as one, but luckily for him his boyfriend is more than happy to help him and take care of him in his current form until he turns back to normal


	3. Enemies to lover's

In a war, the two are fighting on the opposite side but due to a serious leg injury Yao has no other choice but to let the American take care of him. During their time together in the safety of an abandoned rundown building, the two bond over stories, jokes and learn that they are not so different after all


	4. My hero

Yao somehow turned into a child and the other nations don't know how to take care of him, so it's up to Alfred to get the job done and to his suprise Yao is actually easy to manage and he even begins to grow a bigger bond with him then ever before.


	5. High-school au

Alfred is the popular football player at Hetalia High school and he is unaware that he has a serect admirer, the schools shy nerd Wang Yao, who leaves him love letters in his locker. How long will it take for him to figure out who his serect admire is? And will Yao finally get to confess his love?


	6. East Meets West

Alfred moves to Beijing, China and on his first day of school he meets Wang Yao, who is kind enough to show him around town and teach him about his culture. The two begin to form one of the biggest bonds ever and learn a lot from each other's perspective.


	7. Secert affairs

Alfred and Yao already know that their bosses hate each other to bits and that in order not to cause any suspicions they must hate each other as well and cause trouble for the other. But behind the scenes they are having secert affairs where they finally have the chance to enjoy themselves and express their love to each other behind the backs of their bosses and the world.


	8. Marriage

Alfred pops the question during a meeting and Yao is more than happy to spend the rest of his life with him even if they face backlash from the others.


	9. Selective tendencies

In order to get the Alfred to pay off his debts Yao gets the young nation drunk and seduces him in becoming his personal toy and Alfred loves every bit of it.


	10. Love you like a love song

During a drunk karaoke night, Alfred decided to serenade to his boyfriend Yao and express his love for him by singing a love song in front of a crowd and it becomes a night they will never forget.


	11. Pregnancy

Yao is shocked to discover that he is pregnant with Alfred's child and is afraid of how he will react to the idea of becoming a parent but to his suprise Alfred is more than happy to take care of him and help him prepare for their future bundle of joy


	12. The end

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
